


Sweet Surprises

by Bremmatron33



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: It's spark's solstice day and the two velocitronian lovebirds find a way to celebrate in their own way.





	Sweet Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a valentines day fic. I didn't make the date!

It was night by the time Knock Out was on his way back to his apartment. It had been the first day he’d actually taken on medical work in addition to being the only straight man in the sideshow of a kangaroo court the Cybertronian government was. Primus, when the second sanest mechs were little minions one knew something had to be seriously wrong! Even being called into the hospital at the crack of dawn and frankly being a little rusty to serious surgery the work had been twice as pleasant and so much more rewarding.

Mechs loved his bodywork back home...but there was something about the genuine relief and joy of saving a mech who was in actual suffering. Though the tears and smudging hugs from weepy loved ones was not as appreciated. Also, no amount of praise and appreciation changed how exhausted he was. He’d been too exhausted to even drive home so he’d caught the train with Flatline. He wished he hadn’t though, the poor transportation bot on duty was due for a tuning of his own and the whine of his inner workings was giving him a processor ache.

“You get used to it. Most of them need maintenance.” Flatline must have heard him groaning. “I’m slowly getting them to come around and trust me a little, so problem should be fixed soon. Just tune into the local radio if it bothers you too much. It’s what I do.”

Knock Out vented an exhausted sigh, “It’s fine, really. I just wish not everything on this planet had to be sentient! The street sweeper, the window washer, the fucking med pallet! This place must have been a fresh hell.”

“Hey! Pulse is a life support machine. He’s also a very good medic he just came in drunk today so I had to table him. We all can’t be fancy racers, who would get things done?” Flatline couldn’t keep his smile at bay as he caught the twinge of Knock Out’s optic.

“Everyone. Everyone would get things done Flatline because mechs like me wouldn’t have to worry that my med pallet showed up to work or not! That is what our root forms are for!” Knock Out quickly composed himself as a few of the other mechs on the train started looking his way. “ I’m- I’m not getting into this with you I already deal with it enough.”

Flatline leaned forward, “Well when you go around saying certain mechs don’t need to exist-”

“I’m not saying they deserve to die! I’m saying Primus has cursed them with a fucking stupid existence for the rest of their goddamn lives! Okay? It’s different!” Flatline hissed out a hoarse laugh.

“Primus I love riling you up, it never disappoints.”

“Well, I’m glad you're amused.” Knock Out’s gaze darted to some mechs at the back of the train car before returning to glare at Flatline.

The other medic leaned back against his seat. “It’s nice to have someone with opinions. Instead of everyone just keeping on mute to get along.” Knock Out agreed skeptically, attention already distant. Either on his communicator or taking up Flatline’s suggestion. “I’m also pretty glad you came in. When Starscream suggested it, to be honest, I didn’t think you’d want to...or frankly be all that useful, but you proved me wrong. You saved our afts. Could have saved a few more if you didn’t spend so much time beveling edges but-”

“Oh get bent. I do things efficiently and properly, anything less is mediocre. We didn’t even have any casualties!”

Flatline croaked out another laugh. “Yeah, yeah. You know, you shouldn’t say things like that today unless you’re offering. ‘Cause I could use a warm frame tonight, I haven’t had one in years.”

Knock Out shifted in his seat, locking a leg behind the other. “Flatline~” He purred, though a hint of annoyance behind it. “ I don’t think we’re quite that good of acquaintances for you to be making those jokes with me. I’m a bonded mech.” Knock Out paused as he cleaned his talons. “Also I would never in a million years step ped in any dwelling you considered appropriate and I’ve sworn off screwing in public.”

Flatline leaned in again, a smile splitting his face. “Seriously? I watched you suck your conjunx off in an alleyway just a few weeks ago. Pretty sure that counts for familiarity and screwing in public.”

Green blush quickly flooded Knock Out’s cheeks, his tone hushed and angry. “Why in the world were you watching us?!”

“Entertainment is entertainment. We were at a parade for Starscream.”

“Fair enough….I was very drunk.”

Flatline raised his optic ridge smugly. “Oh yeah, any reason?”

Knock Out leaned in sharply, seething through gritted denta. “Oh I don’t know Flatline, maybe it had to do with the fact that i was at a goddamn parade! WHAT THE PIT DO YOU THINK?!”

Flatline cackled. “That really must have been torture for you.”

Knock Out took in a slow deep invent, the wild rage ebbing from his optics. “It was until the alley. Breakdown never bores me.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t. It must be nice. Speaking of the big guy are you two doing anything for the holiday?”

“Holiday?”

“Yeah. I know cycle’s practically over but I bet you two could find something to do for spark’s solstice.”

Knock Out turned the radio down a tad, putting his focus back on the conversation. Since Flatline wasn’t exactly getting the hint. “Flatline, what are you even talking about?”

“Spark’s solstice. You know. The holiday. Day the moon eclipses with a bunch of stars and makes it turn a bunch of colors. It’s like...a romantic holiday. You know you take your Conjunx or your Amica out and go someplace nice, take a slow drive, give each other gifts. Really...show that you care about someone.” Knock Out gave him the most obvious look of irritation and pity. “Alright hey, don’t give me that. Sure Velocitron might not have the actual solstice but…..you know...I thought they could have brought it over. It’s a historic holiday.

Knock Out shook his head, humoring the other mech. “No Flatline. No, it wasn’t because like parades and speed bumps Velocitron outlawed torture! Who wants a holiday that literally asks you to publicly display the few mechs you actually care about so your enemies can then take them out ruining everything that keeps you sane? No one that’s who!”

Flatline scratched lightly at his cheek, there were some cultural differences going on here...but he had a point.“Well... wars over...and you’re not home for mechs to find out. I’m just surprised you didn’t see anything about it, all the shops were having specials and stuff. Even Maccadam’s is giving away half-priced drinks. It’s...a fun night here. Everyone at least tries to enjoy the show. We might of missed it already but it really is something to see. They’ve been going on about it on the news for weeks now. ”

Knock Out slumped forward, burying his face in his servo. “Please tell me you’re not serious. This is a thing? A thing you actually celebrate?”

“Well, yeah.”

* * *

 

Knock Out waited tentatively outside the door of his apartment, venting as slowly as he could muster to stop his spark racing. If there was one thing Cybertron and Velocitron had in common it was all hours stores and like Flatline had warned the places were decked out in tacky spark’s solstice tat. He’d managed to pick up a card, some candies, and an actually decent looking bottle of energex before racing home in short time so Breakdown wouldn’t worry. So much for his sore wheels...but he knew his Conjunx too well.

Honestly, if he saw any sign of the stupid holiday plastering his walls he was going to weep internally...but he wasn’t going to look the fool either! Certainly not when his usual gift to Breakdown was looking in the worst state ever thanks to sanitary solution and clingy golden plated idiots.

Truthfully though if Breakdown had tried to indulge in the holiday spirit he couldn’t blame his partner for being a hopeless romantic. They didn’t often have a good moment to celebrate being together, not since the honeymoon, and...that was what Cybertron was to Breakdown, a place for him to be normal, for... them...to be normal. He had every right to be excited about some kitschy holiday. He was just exhausted. As he creaked open the door though he did his best to hide it.

“I’m home~ Breakdown darling, you here?” Knock Out’s optics darted around the small front room taking everything in. Breakdown most certainly had to be home or at least been home recently. Dinky strings of blue and white lights lined the walls, tiny pastel lanterns cluttered in the corners. The soft light actually a bit pleasant and hiding how shabby the quickly constructed apartment actually was even it did make the place look like every college mechs dorm room ever. He...didn’t actually mind that look. In the small dining area Knock Out could see a bag from their favorite sweet shop and a bottle of Energex all the way from home. Breakdown had definitely heard about the upcoming holiday but he’d kept it subtle. Thank Primus. Secretly though Knock Out worried if he’d ruined any of the big guys plans by agreeing to go in that morning. “Breakdown?”

Curious, Knock Out made his way over to the bag on the table a snuck a peek inside. It was a fairly large box, pastel purple with the shop's logo done in gold. It really was so funny how the city could be in shambles but mecha still had access to luxuries like this. That was Cybertron for you. Even for how slow it often was day by day, it was changing fast. Pulling out his own gifts he set them down before returning his attention to the box. Slicing the strip of sellotape Knock Out flattened the sides of the plastic bag and opened the lid. Not all that surprising it was a sizable mineral cake done up for the holiday. Cute twinkles of stars surrounding the adorably crude depiction of a spark in blue and other colored icings. Knock Out swiped a small peak from the border of fluffy icing and licked his talon clean with a soft groan. He swore Breakdown was just trying to get him fat.

Still not answering Knock Out went to look for Breakdown. There were only three other rooms he could be in, the small space he’d claimed for his office, the washrack, and of course their berthroom. He had no reason to be in either of the other two so he made his way to the last.  
Carefully he pushed the door open. “Breakdown?” The mech was sitting on the edge of the bed, small tears welled in the corners of his optics. “Darling?” Knock Out quickly joined him. “Are you alright?”

“Oh! You’re home!” Suddenly startled Breakdown wrapped his arm around Knock Out as he sat down. “W-were you calling me? I’m sorry.”

Knock Out leaned back into the touch, reaching up to clear a tear from Breakdown’s optic. “I was. I saw all the decorations. What has you so emotional?”

“Oh, well,” Breakdown cleared his other optic, sheepish blush already dusting his cheeks. “Just us. Honeymoon. Bonding. F-first date.”

“Oh Breaky~ You’re so hopeless.” Knock Out leaned into Breakdown, resting his head on his chest. “You didn’t have anything...planned...did you?”

“Naw, just what I had out there….you know and some other things.”

“Other things?”

“Well, you know~” Breakdown slipped his servo to Knock Out’s thigh. “I figured you’d be tired though so you might not be up for it. So...I picked up some extra things.”

“Uh-huh...”

“Yup.” Breakdown tightened his grip around Knock Out’s waist and picked him up, carrying the mech the short way to their berth. “Figured you could use some pamperin’ after a hard day’s work.”

Knock Out hit the berth with a soft thud as Breakdown slammed him lightly down.“Oh my~”

“Let me go crack into that energex for ya’ and you can decide what you want from there.” Knock Out heard the mech gasp out in the other room. “Jellies! Oh, Knocky you shouldn’t have.” Knock Out hid his face in the soft padding of the bearth not able to stand the adorably overly excited tone his partner was putting on.

“Just be glad I didn’t get you the healthy ones for the new molds, nothing but flavored mineral powder.”

Breakdown returned to the back room in short time, two full cubes and the open box of candies on a small tray. A few of the candies already swiped from the box and being enjoyed. “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about. I love jellies.”

“I did my best on short notice! How long have you known about this dumb holiday? It must have been quite long, had to to get something from home.”

“Heard about it on the radio a while back. I asked Wheeljack what it was about and he filled me in. I thought it was sweet. Moon should actually still have its halo.” Breakdown set the tray down on the berth as he headed over to open the slim shutters of their window. Luckily their apartment had just a good enough view of the night sky to see the moon in all its technicolored glory.

Knock Out shifted lazily, his head falling back against the edge of the berth to get a good view. “Well, I suppose Flatline was right. What a cosmic marvel.”

“Aw come on now, it’s pretty.” Breakdown carefully flopped to the floor. “Just not as pretty as you.”

Knock Out crooned teasingly. “Aww, you’re legally obligated to say that line now. So meaningful~” Breakdown quickly cut him off with a messy kiss. He broke away slowly booping the nasal ridge of Knock Out’s helm with a digit.

“Do you want a ped massage while you enjoy your drink or not?”

“Ooh! Yes please.” Knock Out lifted himself up and swiveled smoothly so he was upright, his peds falling lightly in Breakdown’s lap. He reached for his cube as he leaned back on a support block. “Did you do anything today besides decorate and pick up sweets?”

“Went into the lab for a little bit. One of the generators broke so they asked me to help even though it's my off day. I guess maintenance was..uhh...busy but I have a feeling that wasn’t the only reason they called me.” Breakdown didn’t mind if the other young mechs at the lab wanted to watch him work...but when it was Wheeljack himself it was a bit….embarrassing. Surely he’d seen a working mech before. With how intently they were all watching he didn’t think they even bothered to call the maintenance bot first. He didn’t feel it was important to mention that part though. Knock Out was already aghast enough.

“Maintenance! Listen, love, you’re a fantastic handyman but I didn’t spend all that money on a degree for you to be stuck being a massage therapist and you didn’t earn that degree to be a maintenance bot.”

Breakdown muted a small laugh as he started to dig his thumb into the sensitive bits of Knock Out’s ped. “I know...there’s just not a lot of pharmacology studies being done right now. I don’t want to waste our limited supplies doing my own experiments and Wheeljack doesn’t just like having me to order around or do simple tests the young ones can do but I don’t just want to sit in the apartment all day...so ya know...it’s something.” Breakdown went quiet for a long moment before speaking up again. “I actually thought it might be nice to get a spa job here...maybe open my own little shop. I just...don’t want you to think I’m settling because of...home...because we’re not home anymore. So….it’s my choice.”

“Oh Breaky~” Knock Out knew Breakdown had been bored, wanting something more. Wanting to actually go back to his old job though...that was new. He supposed it wasn’t so bad, something mundane and trivial back home would be seen as a luxury here. A shop could make good money and Breakdown could offer his own bodywork services to the locals at a much more reasonable price. “I suppose...but all those other mechs...they don’t deserve your lovely servos. Your shop will be so popular you’ll be so busy~ I’ll never get to see you.”

Breakdown leaned lightly against Knock Out’s thigh, a smile on his lips. “Oh now Knocky, you don’t gotta worry about that. I’ll always make time for you.” Knock Out sighed teasingly.

“Well, if you promise. I suppose so. You’ll have to special order equipment from home though, I highly doubt they have anything here…at least nothing that doesn’t demand a living wage.”

Breakdown held back a snort. “Your tire pressure’s low.”

“No wonder.” Knock Out drained his glass as Breakdown dug around in the small bedside table for the air pump. “That’s just been the general mood for the past month honestly.”

“It’ll get better, once you know how everyone ticks you’ll be able to charm them like back home.”

“Easier said than done, love. I don’t even want to bother charming these idiots, just want to shove them out to the sun….perhaps I could host a lovely delegates retreat at home~”

The berth shook for a moment as Breakdown fell back to the floor, gathering up Knock Out’s ped again. “What did I say about playing nice? They’re trying to make everything work.” Knock Out made a skeptical noise. Breakdown changed the subject.

“I bought you a new paint. It’s a bit of a coral red. Thought it would look nice with some solar gold.” Knock Out gasped, flexing his ped to arch as Breakdown thumped on his tire to check the feel.

“Ah~! So in season. I’m afraid it might be lost here. Not a hint of flora in sight unless you go further out.” Knock Out switched peds. “It’ll still be a nice change though.”

“That’s the spirit.” Breakdown took a quick drink from his own cube before fixing Knock Out’s other ped. Happy with how firm it was after a few pumps he detached the pump and capped the valve. Digits quickly returning to the fine inner workings after slipping the tool under the berth. “You sore between the back wheels?

Knock Out let out a tired sigh. “Oh yes. I really need to up my mineral supplements. I think I’m getting old.”

“We’ve been old. Just by Velocitrons standards though.”

“I know! I actually got carded by the mech working the convenience store buying that energex. That brightened my mood.”

“Moony and I both got ID’d when we went out a few nights ago. I nearly laughed in his face.” Knock Out threw an arm over his face, giggling like a mad mech.

“D-do you remember the time-heh- when you worked at that tire shop in the strip mall?”

“Old Beatback’s? Yeah?” Knock Out was snorting now, the energex setting in.

“I-I never told you this…. but when you….. told me the story about waiting out…. for…... the guy who worked at the shop down to buy you a bottle because you were too young-” Knock Out could barely speak his frame was wracked so hard with laughter.

“Yeah?”

“He was a-a-an old schoolmate of mine, an-an-and he was only a grade above me so he couldn’t buy it either but you were so damn adamant! He was so damn mortified he went and blew five grand on a whole frame rehaul that weekend and he still looked terrible! I felt so bad for him!” Breakdown rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly trying not to laugh himself.

“In my defense, he had a beard!”

“I know! He refused to get rid of that damn beard too!” Knock Out was curled up into a tight snickering ball now, tears streaming from his optics. “He thought it made him look so distinguished, thought he could pull it off. He was such a slagging idiot!”

“Oh, Primus. Some mechs just never learn.” Breakdown used his opportunity to slip from the floor, heading over to pull something from the closet. It was bulky and wrapped in shiny foil. He set it down on the bed as Knock Out calmed. “Happy spark’s solstice babe.” Knock Out’s optics went sparkling wide.

“Ooh! Now you’re just trying to make me look bad~” Breakdown laughed lightly.

“Don’t worry, it’s a gift for both of us. Open it!” Knock Out wasted no time tearing into the foil, his look of glee turning to confusion rather quickly.

“New support block? Now Breakdown you know I’m a slut for comfort but our berth isn’t as nice as the one back home. We don’t exactly have the room.”

“This one came highly recommended. Here, let me show ya why.” Breakdown flopped down on the bed and pulled the support block free from the rest of the foil. It only took him a bit of squishing the foam sides before a light warm glow started to bloom from the center and the pillow started to vibrate. Knock Out glared at the thing equal parts astounded and offended but still let Breakdown pull the other one from behind him and replace it between his back wheels.  
“Oh no! This is one of those dirty blocks, isn’t it? This is a _naught-ty_ gift!” Breakdown couldn’t help but giggle at Knock Out’s attempt at a prudish tone.

“Sure is. Windblade says it’s the best thing Chromia ever bought her and she insisted she only used it in the most mundane relaxation. Most of the time.”

“Ugh! Well, I didn’t need to know that.” Knock Out rolled his optics as he leaned into the powerful vibrations.”Solus be, it’s good though.”

“I’ve got somethin’ else with some power for ya too~” Breakdown pounced down on Knock Out, pinning his hips with his servo’s as he buried his face in the crook of the racer’s neck. Gunning his engine as hard as it could go causing the berth to shake beneath the two of them. Knock Out screeched and squirmed in delight but was helpless under Breakdown.

“Oh no, no you sneaky boy! This is not the full body massage I ordered!”

“I don’t recall you paying for anything mister, so you’ll take what you get and like it!”

“Oh well, if that’s the case~” Knock Out hooked his thumbs over the lip of Breakdown’s pelvic plating. “Do I get a happy ending?”

Breakdown gasped, high pitched and mocking. “SIR! I am a professional...but since yer my favorite customer how can I say no~” Breakdown purred his engine as he thumbed up and down the seams of Knock Out’s hips. “You sure you’re not too tired? They don’t want you in again?”

“Oh they do, but I’ve got to deal with crazy court tomorrow. Not till later in the day. Thank Primus for Starscream’s depressed aft not being able to pull himself out of the berth till mid-cycle.”

“Primus.” Breakdown didn’t say much more as he inched lower, focus already elsewhere but not far away. Knock Out’s frame shivered as Breakdown vented slowly, hot air seeping into sensitive seams. “I’m glad we at least have some time together.”

“Me too, love.” Breakdown felt Knock Out’s servo slide up his helm, long talons slowly fondling his chunky pointed audials, he leaned into the touch for a moment before returning his attention to the thighs in his servos. Lifting Knock Out up he splayed out a leg as far as it would go, trailing kisses along the seam of the inner connection. Red biolights flashed lazily inside, the rhythm in time with Knock Out’s spark.

Even though the time on Cybertron had been fairly short Breakdown could already see the wear and tear on his partner’s frame. Nicks from rubble and shrapnel from the roads, white stress spots on the fine cables. Who knew what was going on inside. Built sturdier than most Velocitronians Knock Out still wasn’t built for war, long arduous days running back and forth, fighting every instance of chaos that came the planets way. There wasn’t a chance he couldn’t feel his problem areas, they likely ached more than anything, screaming to be replaced. He would need something sturdier though, heavier duty if they really wanted to stay on Cybertron... that would a fight for another cycle. Now Breakdown was just going to take Knock Out’s mind off the matter, the best way he knew how.

Kisses inching closer to Knock Out’s array Breakdown’s thumbs slipped higher, moving in smooth curves back and forth. Knock Out moaned demurely but Breakdown could already smell the burn of circuits and the fragrant aroma of heated natural oils. Knock Out’s caresses turning to pets as his claws slipped up and down his audials a little quicker now but just as lazy.

Usually when he had the mech this relaxed and in the mood Breakdown liked to throw a little twist to their playtime but it had been a hot second since they’d fragged so he was gonna keep it nice and slow. Unless Knock Out asked for more.

By the time Breakdown’s kisses reached Knock Out’s valve the mech already had his cover retracted. He teased the mech as he gently nipped at one of the plump mesh lips, sliding his glossia through them. Warm lubricant coated his glossia, the light charge it held snapping in his mouth as he swallowed with a groan. “You get wet so fast for me~ You must really want it.”

Knock Out canted his hips a little higher, his servo slipping from Breakdown’s helm to spread himself open. It was a perfect sight, delicate inner machinery coated in a sheen of light pink color, deepened by gently pulsing biolights as the mechs port oozed and begged. “It’s certainly a talent of mine, but you know just what you do to me and I just can’t get you off my mind.”

Dropping a hip Breakdown brushed the mechs servo out of the way, pressing his thumb firmly down on Knock Out’s clit, rubbing in shallow circles as he slicked up a digit. Knock Out was usually fine with taking him right away, the mech loving the slow sink as his valve swallowed his plug but Breakdown rarely got to rile him up, really get him squirming before giving it to him.

Knock Out shuddered beneath him, the first hints of steam escaping his vents as he moaned. Straining a little to keep himself up. Breakdown slipped a thigh under him. “You like this?~” Breakdown teased as he swiped his digit through some of the finer folds of Knock Out’s valve. “You just want me to play with your hummer till you get off?”

“Ugh~ Plug it in darling!” Knock Out twisted and turned fruitlessly in Breakdown’s hold as bolts of charge zipped through his frame, just starting to build a humming ball in his tanks. His partner chuckled softly clearly having no intentions of giving in that easily but Knock Out felt his port cycle down as Breakdown eased a digit in. He quickly muffled a warbling cry, not knowing or honestly caring who his neighbors were but not wanting them to ruin the fun by banging on their door. Not as if they would answer but mechs could be petty sometimes.

“Aww Knocky, you shy? I know we ain’t home but I think you can be a little louder than that.”  
“Breakdown-mmn~” Knock Out’s knees weakly snapped together as Breakdown fragged him slowly.

“You’re so cute when you’re horny.” Lubricant quickly coated Breakdown’s palm as he quickened his pace to ease Knock Out clawing at him. Teasing as he was he was just trying to prep his little mech for the real fun. Every now and then as he crooked a finger he’d dig his knuckle into a spot he knew Knock Out liked or just brush his ceiling node but it wasn’t enough to finish Knock Out off, just enough to keep his charge building. “You know it’s nice you came home wet for me ‘cause I do have one more gift for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm~ Let me unwrap it for ya’.” Breakdown slipped his free servo between his thighs as he retracted his crotch plating. The seams around his valve cover already leaking a bit of lubricant thanks to his own arousal. Knock Out always put on a good show for him and he was always happy to get on his back for his partner but tonight he was acting stud. Ignoring the mess he thumbed his spike cover, the slim metal aperture cycled open with ease and his plug quickly sprung free. Breakdown resisted to the urge to give it a few well-needed pumps and instead dug around in his subspace.

Palming what he was looking for, he finally gave his plug a little attention before flicking open the toy. An inhibitor ring. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that Knock Out a bit more stamina in the bedroom than he did. The racer needed a hotter charge to pop his spark and Breakdown was always happy to go the few rounds to get him there. Sometimes though Knock Out just liked a nice long ride when they didn’t exactly have the time for a full night of fun, unfortunately, they hadn’t had a chance to grab enough personal things from home yet. Thankfully what was custom made back home was commonplace on Cybertron.

Freeing his digit from Knock Out’s port Breakdown clipped on the spike ring and slicked up his plug. A shudder coursed through his circuits as the ring did its work. Bad ones would just shut down sensors but he’d managed to make a good purchase. Taking hold of Knock Out’s aft and sliding his spike between the slick warmth of the mech’s valve his spike went staticy with charge. “You ready for me?” Breakdown rutted Knock Out’s valve already knowing the answer. He didn’t bother waiting for a response as he slipped the head of his plug in.

“Oh, Primus yes~” Knock Out’s engine screamed in arousal, the wheels in his peds spinning as the tips curled.

Breakdown hunched over his little mech, possessively nipping and tugging on neck cables as he fragged him in quick shallow thrusts. Knock Out’s sharp talons already leaving nicks and holes on his own cables as he clung tightly, plastering kisses up Breakdown’s jaw.

Knock Out whined, sharp and warbling as Breakdown filled his needy port with everything he had, the spike ring just adding enough extra girth to stretch Knock Out tight. “Oh Breakdown, I love you~”

Breakdown purred as he stole a kiss, it turning to a genuine laugh as he felt Knock Out hump him. Not at all happy with the stalled pace of his partner's plug. “I love you more. Happy spark’s solstice Knocky.”


End file.
